Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrical devices, and more particularly, to electrical fuses.
Description of the Related Art
During the development of semiconductor technology, fuses have been incorporated in integrated circuits (ICs) to permit design flexibility and to improve yield. For example, fuses can be employed to selectively de-activate portions of a generic integrated circuit (IC) and thereby tailor the circuit to suit particular design needs. Further, fuses can also be utilized in an IC fabricated with redundant elements to permit the isolation and replacement of defective components of the circuit.